Trust and Betrayal
by AnimeGurl4Life18
Summary: What happens when Naraku can reach Kagome through her dreams? And Inuyasha disappears without saying a word. Miroku takes lead of the group, and Kagome becomes pregnant, will Inuyasha come back or will he become his demon self. Im not good with summarys
1. Chapter 1:Chills

**Trust N Betrayal**

**By:AnimeGurl4Life18**

**Chapter1: chills**

_As she ran through the thick brush of the forest floor her mind went blank. All she could ask herself was: "What am I running from?" She had no clue but she knew that if she stopped 'he' would catch her for sure...the problem was...who was 'he'? She could feel the warm summer air hit her face, and as she glanced back behind her she saw a shadowy figure running after her. As she was looking back she tripped over a root in the ground._

_"My ankle, oh god not now!" She yelled from the throbbing pain that took over her ankle.  
She backed up towards a tree and watched as the figure got closer and closer. The figure stepped into the moonlight that shown through the trees. His fangs bared as a small growl came from his mouth, his glorious silver hair was flowing with the wind, and his red eyes glared down upon her. _

_"Kagome..." He said in a low growl. "This is for your betrayal, you shouldn't have betrayed me!" _

_Kagome was stunned. "What! I..Inuyasha...what'd I do?"_

_There was no reply. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and yanked her up with so much force she thought her arm was gonna rip off, his razor sharp nails dug into her skin and blood was dripping from her arm._

_"Let me go!" Kagome screamed pleadingly. _

**Suddenly Kagome was shook awake. She opened her eyes slightly, it was still dark, with the open sky above her filled with sparkling stars. She looked around and saw lnuyasha sitting next to her just looking at her. She flinched, not yet feeling awake.**

**"Don't hurt me!" She yelled closing her eyes tightly.**

**His golden eyes widened until his pupil was so small you could barely even tell it was there.**

**"K...Kagome?" His voice had no emotion to it. **

**Suddenly Kagome noticed that it was just a dream.**

**"I'm sorry lnuyasha...l just had...a bad dream..." She managed to mumble.**

**Inuyasha just starred at her saying nothing, then he stood and walked off into the surrounding forest. Kagome stood up but she fell back down in pain. She held her ankle. **

_**"lf it was a dream...why is my ankle in so much pain?"**_** She thought to herself.**

**She looked at her bag sitting next to her sleeping bag, and got the wrapping for sprains and other injuries out of it and wrapped it around her ankle, while she was doing this she saw tricklets of blood on her arm. She rolled up her white sleeve and looked at it, they were claw marks.**

_**"Whats going on here?!" **_**She said to herself.**

**She looked around the small camp to see Sango sleeping in a sleeping bag next to her own, Miroku sleeping on the other side of the dim fire, and Shippo curled up to Kirara at the foot of Sango's sleeping bag. Kagome slowly stood up and limped into the forest after Inuyasha. She walked for what seemed like 10 minutes and finally reached the end of the forest and reached the edge of a grassy cliff where lnuyasha was sitting looking at the stars. She limped up to him and sat down slowly, trying not to hurt her foot. She looked at him, he seemed to be in a 'deep' mode.**

**"K-Kagome, do you think l would really hurt you?" Inuyasha said softly.**

**"No lnuyasha, l told you l just had a bad dream, thats all."**

**Inuyasha let a sigh of relief off his chest.**

**"Was it me that hurt you? In your dream I mean."**

**"I don't know who it was." She lied. "I was just running through a forest and fell and someone grabbed my arm and yanked me up. Thats all, just a bad dream."**

**"How long?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"What do you mean 'how long?'"**

**"How long are you gonna stay here...in the fuedal era?"**

**"I don't know. I want to stay for a long time, or at least when the jewel is finished, visit often. I wouldn't just forget you guys like that." She said. It wasn't that she 'wouldn't forget them', but she 'couldn't forget them'.**

**"Come on. You need to get some sleep for tommarow." Inuyasha said standing up and lending a hand to Kagome.**

**She looked at him then his hand, but reluctantly grabbed his hand and stood up. She walked beside him, but the pain in her ankle got the best of her, and she almost fell if Inuyasha didn't catch her. **

**"Are you hurt?" He asked worridly.**

**"My ankle, it hurts."**

**"Get on." Inuyasha said as he knelt down.**

**Kagome got on his back, she put her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. He grabbed her foot.**

**"Ouch! Watch the foot please."**

**"Shut up. I'm the one trying to help you out!" Inuyasha gripped back.**

**They were back to their usual selves, now bickering at one another. Inuyasha hurried back to the camp now tired of Kagome's company...or was he, he yearned for just a moment alone with Kagome, but everytime he got that chance he always said the wrong things. **

**When they got back to the camp Inuyasha gentley sat Kagome down on her sleeping bag, then went up in a nearby tree and fell asleep (something he did rarely). Kagome soon fell asleep, though she was scared that the dream would come back to her...it didn't.**

**The next morning as always Kagome was the last one up, and Sango had to wake her. **

**"Kagome, wake up, its time to get ready to go." Sango said sweetly, who had been up for an hour now.**

**Kagome slowly opened her eyes adjusting to the sunlight beaming down through the trees. She sat up and looked around, Miroku and Inuyasha were gone, someone had already rolled up the sleeping bags and put them in Kagome's bag, Shippo and Kirara were running around chasing eachother.**

**"Where is Miroku and Inuyasha, Sango?" Kagome said softly.**

**"They went to look ahead of us and see which direction we should take." Said Sango as she went back to her task dousing the fire from the morning.**

**"Oh...Well anything we need before we set off?"**

**"No I don't think so, Shippo took the liberty of refiling the water bottles this morning, so-" Sango was cut off by Miroku's voice.**

**"We're heading back to Kaede's village," Said the monk. "Inuyasha said we might as well because we have no leads, and maybe we'll hear something in the village."**

**"Wow, Inuyasha actually said that?" Sango replied sarcastically.**

**Inuyasha had just walked into the small clearing that they had camped last night. **

**"Yeah I did say that." He said flatly. "Are you all ready to go? It shouldn't take long getting back, we should be there by nightfall."**

**"Yeah I think we're pretty much ready." Said Kagome.**

**She slowly stood trying to balance her weight off of her left foot, she bent and rolled up her sleeping bag and put it in her bag. Then put her bag over her shoulders, she almost fell from the weight and leaning on one foot wasn't helping.**

**"Kirara come on its time to go now." Sango said.**

**Kirara transformed into her demon form and Sango, Shippo, and Miroku all climbed on her back.**

**"Ready Kagome?" Inuyasha said kneeling down.**

**"Yeah."**

**Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back, Inuyasha softly took her foot (being as it was he didn't want to argue this early in the morning), and they all took off. **

**The trip back to Kaede's village was boring and uneventful, no demons or stoping, they barely even spoke to one-another. It was well passed nightfall when they got to the small village. Everyone crowded into Kaede's hut, to find Kaede sitting by the fire pit in the middle of her hut.**

**"Ah, ye are all back so soon?" Kaede said as everyone joined her around the fire.**

**"No leads to go on, we figured that one of the villagers might have heard something, so we just came back." Miroku was the first to speak.**

**"Ah well, I have heard not a word of a shard or Naraku. Ye all are alright?" **

**"I seemed to have twisted my ankle, but other than that I think we are pretty much okay, except we've been traveling all day without rest." **

**"Well ye all should get some rest, oh and help ye selves to the stew," Kaede said refering to the black pot boiling over the fire pit. "maybe tomarrow shall be more helpful in ye search. In the meantime, Kagome let me take a look at ye ankle."**

**Everyone got a bowl of the stew Kaede made, even Inuyasha was hungry enough to eat it. While Kagome and Kaede dissapeared into the back of Kaede's hut and treated Kagome's ankle.**

**"This should subside the pain," Kaede said giving Kagome a cup of medical herbs in a liquid. **

**Kagome gave a discusted look at the cup but drank it anyway, since Kaede's remidies have always worked for her.**

**"But ye should find a sturdy stick to lean on as you walk." **

**Kagome nodded and went out with everyone else.**

**"I'm going out to find a walking stick. I'll be back." Kagome said walking out of the hut.**

**Not long after she had walked out, Inuyasha followed. Inuyasha looked around, the night was beautiful, not many things seemed this way to him except...Kagome. The air was not too warm but not cold at all. **

**Kagome was enjoying the night, she was lookin in the bushes for a sturdy stick she could use, she found one, it wasn't that good but it would do for the time being. She turned back towards the village when she was startled by Inuyasha standing right behind her.**

**She jumped. "Inuyasha don't scare me like that!" She yelled.**

**"Well I was just checking on ya, seeing as your foot is hurt and all, how would you protect yourself against a demon if it decided to attack!" **

**"You were worried." She said softly. "Sorry for yelling at you like that."**

**"You should be." He said stuck-up like.**

**"Why do you have to be so snoby I said I was sorry!"**

**"Why do you have to be reckless! Don't you ever think some of us would be worried about you going out in the forest injured?!"**

**"Don't try to change the subject. OH so you **_**were**_** worried."**

**"umm...no. I mean.." Inuyasha said blushing. **

**Kagome started walking deeper into the forest, Inuyasha walking right with her. Kagome suddenly stopped infront of certain tree, they both looked at it. The Goshinboku, where Inuyasha and Kagome first met.**

**"Do you ever think that this is how its meant to be? You know, me going back here to the past, and fighting by your side."**

**"I don't know, but it couldn't just be a coincidence."**

**"Do you like me Inuyasha? I mean do you ever see me as more than just a friend? I know its kind of forward, but its been on my mind for a long time, and I just had to let it out."**

**"..." Inuyasha was speechless as he just looked into her dark brown eyes. "Truthfully, yeah, all of the time. Why else would I get so mad and try to keep you away from that stupid wolf, or always worry for your safety. I...I love you to be honest." He said.**

**"I love you too, but I thought..."**

**"Kikyo." Inuyasha said. "Kikyo's time has been passed, I will always have love for Kikyo. But I love you." **

**Inuyasha put his hand on the side of Kagome's face, and slowly bent and kissed her passionately, as they both have always yearned for. **

**"In-Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.**

**That night they did not return to Kaede's hut, but instead they stayed at a hut that had been empty in the forest, that wasn't too far from the bone-eaters-well. **

**(And everyone knows what happens when a guy and a girl who like eachother does when they're alone, I'm not gonna go into detail, think of the childrens ears!)**

**After that, Kagome fell into a deep sleep, and Inuyasha actually slept.**

_She was just standing still in the middle of a dark forest it was night so far as she could tell, she looked around, Inuyasha wasn't there. What was going on? _

_"Hello! Is anyone there?" Kagome cried out._

_There was no response. She walked through the forest, but it seemed to be like a labrynth, everywhere she turned was just forest nothing else. Suddenly, she saw someone move from the corner of her eye. She turned towards her right, there was no one. She turned around and there he was._

_"Inuyasha? Don't scare me like that I told you." She said with a sigh of relief._

_She looked up at him, his eyes were glowing red, she knew this was his demon form._

_"I-In-Inuyasha?" She whispered._

_He growled. "Kagome, die." He said emotionless, as he swiped at her with his claws._

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome said ducking._

_She ran away, not looking back._

_"Take me out of here!" She yelled as tears streaked down her cheeks._

_Suddenly a bow and a quiver of arrows were laying on the side of a tree as if they were put there for her to kill Inuyasha with. She stopped and looked at them blankly. Inuyasha was just behind her, she knew that when he put the effort into it that he could have got her before she even ran. She picked up the bow and quiver resistantly. She looked around no one was there, Inuyasha had disappeared, she put an arrow in the bow and walked around in a circle cautiously. Kagome quickly caught a glimpse of red in the trees._

_Inuyasha jumped down and faced Kagome. He tried to walk towards her, she backed up raising her arrow._

_"You'd better kill me if you want to live!" He yelled._

_He made a move towards her, she shook her head and cried. _

_"I don't want to do this! Inuyasha!" tears streamed down her cheeks. "How could you betray me Inuyasha!" _

_Just then Inuyasha realized how much she sounded like Kikyo all those years ago. But he shook it off, and went for the kill. Kagome didn't have what it took to shoot the arrow at Inuyasha, she just dropped it and let him come at her. She squinted her eyes closed for the pain that was about to take over her body. There was nothing, nothing at all. She opened her eyes to find she was not in the forest anymore, but she was surrounded by nothing but darkness, floating. _

_"What is going on here?!" She yelled._

_No reply, she didn't really think there was going to be. Then she saw something she didn't want to. Out of the darkness a man went up to her, the man looked sinister, just by looking at him, Kagome knew who this was she had seen him many times before. But what did he want now, with her? And why was he in her dreams?_

_"Kagome so very nice to see you." Naraku said with a evil grin._

_"Shut up! What do ya want?!" _

_"Nothing I just thought I'd visit you in your dreams, sorry but now you must wake up!"_

**Kagome slowly opened her eyes, she was in the small hut her and Inuyasha had stayed in last night. The light shown in heavily through the cracks of the roof. She looked around Inuyasha was already up, he must have headed back to the village. **

**"My head hurts." She said putting her hand on her head. "Was it just a dream...Naraku...he was there."**

**She shook it off, and got dressed. She got her walking stick that she had found in the forest and walked out the door. Inuyasha was still no where so she just walked to the village. On the way there her stomache growled, she just noticed she hadn't ate anything since two nights ago. The walk through the forest was quite relaxing, the light shown in just the right spots to bring out the forests natural colors. She had finally made it to the village, it was beautiful in the sunlight, especially standing on a hill she stayed there for a second watching as the adults went about their daily tasks and the children played. She walked into the village and saw Shippo playing with some other children.**

**"Kagome!" Said the young fox as he ran over to Kagome embreacing her. "I thought you had went back to your world?"**

**"Umm..not exactly."**

**"Well I'm just glad that you're back now. The others are talking with Kaede in her hut." He said running off to play ball once more.**

**Kagome smiled, she loved seeing Shippo playing, he looked so happy. Kagome walked off taking one last look at Shippo, she had walked by the shrine that she lives in in her time, she walked into the hut at the foot of the shrine. Kaede was sitting at one end of the doused fire pit, and Sango and Miroku were sitting on the other end.**

**"Kagome are ye alright? You and Inuyasha never came back last night." **

**"Inuyasha, has he been back this morning?" Kagome asked.**

**"No, I haven't seen him at all. We thought he was with you."**

**"He was, but he just left when I was sleeping I guess. But its weird that he could just disappear."**

**"Don't you think he would have at least told someone he was leaving."**

**Kagome's stomache growled loudly, she blushed.**

**"I haven't ate anything in two days, he'll show up somewhere." Kagome said as she got one of the fish that Kaede had cooked for breakfast.**

**Later, it was getting pretty dark, Kagome waited at the edge of the village. Inuyasha still had not shown up anywhere. She went back into Kaede's hut.**

**"I'm going into the forest, I'll be back in a little while." Kagome said leaving not waiting for a reply.**


	2. Chapter 2: Whats going on

**Chapter 2: Whats going on**

**Kagome had walked off into the forest, she didn't have her walking stick, her foot was feeling alot better, she just wouldn't be able to run or anything. She made it to the Goshinboku, her favorite place to think, she put her hand over the place where Inuyasha was pinned. It was like a scar, no bark could grow there, she just felt it like she was somehow reaching out to Inuyasha...where ever he was.**

**"Was it something I did?" She thought to herself. "Why would he just leave like that, after he.."**

_"To be honest I...I love you. I will always have love for Kikyo, but I love you."_

**Kagome thought back on that moment, the moment he had kissed her, it wasn't the first time they had kissed but, it was just that it was the first meaningful kiss. **

**"Why did you go?! Could you not at least tell me?!" Kagome cried aloud as she already had tears run down her face.**

**She remembered the sincerity in his golden eyes when he told her he loved her, so why is he gone now? Kagome didn't want to leave the Goshinboku, but her friends would soon come after her if she did not return. She walked slowly through the forest so she could get her thoughts together. By the time she reached the village she had dried the tears at least, she went down to Kaede's hut and entered.**

**"Did you find him?" Sango asked sitting with everyone else around the fire pit.**

**Kagome could feel the hot tears forming in her eyes, she had just dried the other ones, but she stopped them from falling and just shook her head 'no' and walked back to a dark corner and set her cot there and lay down. She couldn't stop thinking of what could have made Inuyasha leave. Sango noticed Kagome's sadness, she walked over into the corner and sat by her friends cot.**

**"Kagome, I'm sure he is fine, okay. You know he's strong. I don't know what made him leave, but I know he will be back." Sango said putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder.**

**"Thanks Sango, I needed that. I don't know whats come over me, but I can't stop thinking of him. I've been trying to put the pieces together to try and figure out why he left without saying anything. But maybe, I shouldn't know, maybe he just had to take care of something." Kagome said, she couldn't stop a tear from streaking gently down her cheek.**

**"Don't let it get you down, come and sit with us for a while okay. Kaede's stew smells awfuly good."**

**Kagome smiled, it was nice to have such friends like Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, and even Inuyasha. Sometimes she thought about staying there in the fuedal era forever. She got up and walked over to the fire pit and sat down between Shippo and Sango. Kaede was busy checking the stew, Miroku babbling on about something (as always), sitting beside Sango, and Kirara in Sango's lap sleeping. Shippo got up and started bugging Kaede.**

**"Is it done yet.?"**

**"Not quite Shippo but soon."**

**(5 seconds later)**

**"Is it done yet?"**

**"Shippo I told ye...ur, just go and sit ye self down somewhere, I'll tell ye when it is finished." Kaede said getting agrivated, but she couldn't lie, this was the part of her life she enjoyed the most, spending time with the group. **

**Shippo got tired of bugging Kaede and went and sat back by Kagome.**

**"Kagome, will we continue our search? You know without Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.**

**Kagome waited and looked at Sango and Miroku. "I don't know yet, we'll all talk about it tommarrow, but for now lets just enjoy our stay."**

**"Okay!" Shippo said excitedly, he liked when they had group descusions for some reason or another.**

**Kaede finally announced the stew was ready, everyone got up and got a bowl of it. It was delicious, celery, carrots, somekind of meat?, potatos, and a whole bunch of other vegetables. After they all ate, they sat around talking on different subjects, they all had agreed not to talk about Inuyasha's disappearence for Kagome's sake. **

**"Well I'm going to bed now. Goodnight everyone." Kagome said walking back to her cot with the little fox child in her arms.**

**She gently laid him on her cot and laid beside him, just like she had always done. **

**"Yeah I'm pretty tired too, I'm gonna go to bed too, goodnight." Sango said picking up Kirara and putting Kirara in her cot with her next to Kagome's.**

**"Well thats my cue, night Keade." Said Miroku dragging his cot next to Sango's and laying down.**

**Sango peeked open her eyes. "You try anything monk and I'll make to where you won't be able to move." She said.**

**Miroku's eyes widened, he decided that it would be best if he just kept his hands to himself. He fell asleep fast. **

**Kagome had already fell asleep, she wanted to fall asleep, to see what would happen, to see...Inuyasha.**

_Once again she found herself in her dreamworld, she was this time in a village, she wasn't familiar with this village. It suddenly lit on flames, and people were screaming. She tried to run and help, but she couldn't move, it was like she was frozen in place. She saw the people running away from the village, but a child was left crying sitting on the ground and no one was there to help her. Kagome tried to move to help her, but she couldn't. _

_"Move Kagome! Come on move!" She yelled to herself. _

_It seemed to have helped she regained her movement just in time to save the girl from a burning tavern colapseing on her. Kagome ran and got the little girl out of the village to the people watching the village burn. She let the girl down and ran back intothe village, any fool would have fled from it, but she knew something was about to happen. She stood there in the spot where she was before she moved. Then she saw him, walk through the fire unfased, she didn't expect it to bother him. It wasn't who she wanted to see, no not Inuyasha. It was but his shape shifted to a more evil person, Naraku. He walked up to her._

_"What is going on here Naraku!?" Kagome didn't ask it was more like she demanded. "Where is Inuaysha!?" _

_"How would I know of such? Kagome, why do you want to know so bad? Oh I see you love him don't you?" Naraku laughed._

_"Shut up! Its none of you buisness, but I know you have something to do with him leaving, and I won't stop until I find you and kill you! I swear that!"_

_"Wow you really do sound like your mutt don't you." Naraku laughed as the whole village and himself faded._

**Kagome awoke to Sango shaking her. The sun was already up but Kagome could tell it was still early though.**

**"Damn!" Kagome yelled.**

**"Sorry to wake you so early, but you were shaking and...growling in your sleep." Sango said wearily.**

**"Its fine. I was just having a bad dream again." Kagome said reasurring her friend. **

**"Okay, Come on lets go find Miroku and Shippo and talk about what Shippo had brought up last night. Alright?" Sango said.**

**"Yeah." **

**Kagome got up off her cot and walked with Sango outside, they found Miroku telling stories of their travels to the village children and Shippo, by the fence on the edge of the village. Kagome listened to the tales, they weren't fake they were real, about real encounters they had with demons and such. When Miroku noticed Kagome and Sango standing behind the children he finished his tale quickly.**

**"Well kids thats all I'm telling today, it seems I have buisiness to take care of, come on Shippo you too." Miroku said and walked with Kagome and Sango back to Kaede's hut with Shippo trailing closely behind. They went in and sat in a circle, Kaede was busy finding herbs in the forest while their talk took place.**

**"Okay, So the question is, do we continue our search with Inuyasha being absent?" Miroku brought up.**

**Everyone was quiet for a moment. **

**"Its risky." Said Sango. "But we can't risk losing a lead should we find one."**

**"I think we should continue, and who knows maybe Inuyasha will show up somewhere." Kagome sugested.**

**"What do you think Shippo?" Asked Miroku.**

**Shippo noticed all eyes were on him. "Well I think we should go ahead and continue, I mean what else are we to do, its the only thing we know." **

**"Shippo, I never noticed before. You are pretty wise for your age aren't ya?" Miroku said putting a hand on Shippo's head.**

**"Shut up Miroku! You're bout to be missin a hand there if ya don't move it!" Shippo growled.**

**"My appologies." Miroku paused. "Well then its decided we move out soon, so get all of the supplies we need and extra. Without Inuyasha it is risky so we have to be prepared at all times." Miroku suddenly became the leader of the group, it was only right since Inuyasha wasn't there.**

**Kagome and Sango spent the rest of the morning getting herbs and Kagome stocked up on arrows. They were ready by sunset, they would at least get some kind of distance in. It was different traveling without Inuyasha, everyone noticed it. It was already dark when they had made it to a remote village in the foothills south of Kaede's village. They got two rooms at the towns tavern, Shippo and Miroku had one room, and Kagome, Sango, and Kirara had the other. They ate, and got settled into their rooms.**

**"Well I'm going to the hotspring we passed on the way here, I wreak. You comming?" Kagome asked Sango.**

**"Nah, I bathed in the river in Kaede's village last night. I think I'm gonna call it a night we're leaving early according to Miroku."**

**"Way for him to step up." Kagome and Sango laughed. **

**Kagome got some clean clothes and went to the hotspring that was in the forest right by the village. She still had to limp some, thats probably why they moved so slow when they had left Kaede's. She took off her clothes and walked slowly into the hotspring, it was comfortable and relaxing, the steam rolled off of it which soothed Kagome. She sat in the hotspring for a good 20 minutes before she finally got out and got dressed. Then she started walking back towards the tavern after gathering up her dirty clothes. **

**"Ah, that was great, I feel so clean now." She said to herself as she walked up to her room and opened the sliding door. She noticed Sango had already fell asleep with Kirara, so she just climbed into her cot and under the silk covers and fell asleep.**

**The dream she had, she was not prepared for. **

_Darkness surrounded her as it did once before, but this time it seemed different and...uncomfortable. She didn't know what was going to happen, but all she could do was wait for it. Inuyasha shown through the darkness, his red eyes glaring as they do when he is in demon form. He walked towards her. She just stood there, now he stood within two steps from her._

_"Inuyasha, is that you?" _

_He growled, that was answer enough for Kagome, she knew that if Naraku wanted to hurt her in her dreams he would just show his face._

_"Inuyasha, where are you? Please tell me?" Kagome asked pleadingly._

_"Die wench! I want nothing to do with you!" _

_Kagome was shocked, but then again she knew what the demon inside did to him. What was she going to do? She had no idea where he was or how he was. All she knew was something was wrong and it had Naraku's name all over it. _

_Inuyasha raised his clawed hands to Kagome and was about to slash her wide open, when she suddenly was awakened._

**Kagome opened her eyes, it was still dark, but Sango was standing over her. Sango put a finger to her mouth that symbolized for Kagome to be quiet.**

**"Get your bow and arrows and go get Miroku, now." Sango whispered.**

**Sango ran out of the tavern door, Kagome got her arrows and bow and slowly crept out of her room to the room across from hers. She saw Miroku and Shippo sleeping soundly, she shook Miroku.**

**"What is it?" Miroku asked.**

**"Shh. Sango just woke me up and told me to get my bow and arrows come on get Shippo and go outside." And with that Kagome went out of the tavern to find Sango fighting Kagura, but she wasn't alone, there were hundreds of demons behind her. Sango and Kagome were soon joined by Miroku and Shippo.**

**"Kagura what is it you want here!?" Yelled Miroku.**

**"I'm afraid thats none of your buisiness! Dance of Blades!" Yelled Kagura as her deadly fan let out red cresant shaped blades.**

**They doged the attack.**

**"Kirara!" Sango yelled as she jumped on the koneko's back and took off after the demons behind Kagura.**

**"Miroku! I'll take care of Kagura, you go help Sango!"**

**Miroku nodded and took off towards Sango, Shippo just stayed low, there wasn't much he could do. Kagome took her bow and got an arrow ready, she pointed it at Kagura.**

**"Oh look, the little priestess wants to be a hero." Kagura laughed.**

**"Shut your trap!" Kagome said letting go of the bowstring letting the arrow fly through the sky with a purple glow following it. "Hit the mark." Kagome said.**

**Kagura disappeared before the arrow got to her as did the rest of the demons. Sango and Miroku went over by Kagome.**

**"They retreated, why?" Sango asked.**

**"I have no idea." Kagome answered.**

**The sun was just comming up.**

**"Well I think we should leave now, I don't know why they retreated but they went north, and Kaede's village is north and I have a bad feeling." Miroku said.**

**"Yeah, I've got no objections to that." Kagome said.**

**They went back in to gather their things, then Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo set out once again, but this time they were in a hurry, they all climbed on Kirara's back and soared off to Kaede's village which wasn't very far. They were relieved when they got to the village and everything was fine, but they thought maybe they'd give it awhile before they left again considering the fact that Kagura was out for them. They went into Kaede's hut and got some more rest since they were so tired form being woke to fight.**

**Later that afternoon when they all had woke aftering getting good rest, they all sat down to talk.**

**"Okay, why is Naraku attacking us now, how could he know Inuyasha is gone?" Miroku brought up the subject.**

**Kagome looked down. "I've been having these dreams."**

**"What do you mean?" Sango asked.**

**"Well Naraku is talking to me in them, I didn't want to tell you guys becuase I didn't want you all to get worked up. Well hes' not really talking to me but...taunting me, its weird. But I when I get injured in these dreams I really get injured in real life, like my ankle, I twisted it running in my dream and my arm." She said rolling up her sleeve revealing the scared claw marks. "A...demon grabbed my arm in my dream."**

**"So what you're saying is that you can reach Naraku in your sleep?" Miroku asked.**

**"Yes, but he won't talk about anything other than to..." Kagome had just passed out in mid sentence, just fell to the floor.**

**"Kagome!" Sango yelled. "Miroku go find Kaede now!" Sango yelled as she put Kagome's head in her lap trying to wake her.**

**Miroku found Kaede by the shrine and told her of what happened, Kaede was running into the hut. She instructed for Sango to pick Kagome up and put her on the cot in Kaede's back room. Sango did so but then was instructed to leave. Sango, Miroku and Shippo sat by the fire and waited for whatever happened next. It seemed that hours and hours had passed before Kaede finally came out of the back room and sat by the fire as well.**

**They all stared blankly at Kaede.**

**"What is it ye all want?" She asked.**

**"Well is she alright?" Sango asked.**

**"Hmm...yes Kagome is fine, she just has found herself in a very pressing state right now."**

**"What do you mean by that woman?" Miroku asked.**

**"I mean that Kagome is pregnant. The only way I can tell is demon children, half or full, make human women have an accelerated birth, lets just say ye all will be face to face with the son or daughter of Inuyasha in about 2 months, maybe less."**

**Everyone was speechless just looking at Kaede like she was crazy. **

**"I knew it!" Miroku yelled. "I knew Inuyasha was a dog!" **

**"Monk, keep on and I'll put my fist down your throat!" Sango said.**

**Kagome was overwhelmed with sadness yet happiness at the same time, she began to think more and more.**


	3. Chapter 3: Baby Hanyou

**Chapter 3: Baby Hanyou**

**As Kagome laid there on the cot not moving, she thought what if Inuyasha didn't come back, she would have to take care of a child all by herself. She couldn't handle that, suddenly Sango walked in and sat by Kagome's cot.**

**"Hey Kagome. How are you doing now?" Sango asked.**

**"Please save me the pity streak. I'm fine thanks." Kagome said with a smile.**

**"Yeah sorry, its just, I never thought I'd see you pregnant." Sango smiled. "Kaede said two months is all you have because of the baby being half demon. So I guess thats good, but in the meantime, we're going to stay here in the village so you won't risk losing the hanyou." **

**"Thanks, I appreciate you all helping me. But I need a favor of you all, I need you to find Inuyasha, I will stay here but Inuyasha must be found." Kagome said sadly.**

**Sango looked at her friend. "Of course we will look for him, and we won't stop until we do. You and Inuyasha have helped all of us so much, I think its time we made it up to you guys. Me and Miroku and Shippo will leave tomorrow, don't you worry, you'll be fine." Said Sango. "Now I'm gonna go bring you something to eat." Sango said walking out of the room.**

**Kagome sat up on the cot, its not like she was handicapped, everyone was treating her so though. lt really didn't matter, Kagome slowly got up and went out to the room where everyone was sitting by the fire pit. Sango was just bringing her some fish Kaede had made.**

**"Oh, here you go I brought you some fish." Sango said handing her the plate of fish.**

**"Thank you." Kagome said taking the plate.**

**She walked with Sango back to the fire pit and sat between Kaede and Sango. Shippo ran to Kagome and sat in her lap.**

**"Kagome are you gonna have a baby?" Shippo asked.**

**"Well...uh..yes. It seems that way."**

**"Are you gonna go back to your time and leave us?"**

**"Of course not, though I am going to go there and tell my mother. One day." She said taking a bite of the fish.**

**"Well I'm glad you're having a baby. Because when it gets older I'll have someone to play with in our travels."**

**Kagome smiled, thats all Shippo needed, was a companion. Kagome never thought about it as much as now, she was having a child and that was that, she now had to devote herself to a life time of caring for another. There was no doubt in her mind that she couldn't do it, Shippo and her younger brother Sota had been more than enough practice.**

**They all had good conversation, though they didn't want to seem overwhelmed by Kagome's pregnancy, even though they were. Kagome had something to do before she could go to bed.**

**"I have to go somewhere, I will be back shortly." Kagome said standing up after Shippo had got off of her lap.**

**"You want me to come with you?" Sango asked.**

**"No I'm not going far. This is something I have to do by myself." Kagome said smiling.**

**She walked out of the hut, and stopped at the steps of the shrine. She walked up the steps slowly, when she reached the top she went into the small hut that was once the place where the jewel was kept. She kneeled down and prayed, something she hadn't done in a long time. She prayed that the gods watch over her and her child, and protected her against the demons, She prayed that Inuyasha would one day come back to her.**

**After her prayer was over she stood and walked out, she walked back to Kaede's but on the way down the steps, she looked up at the sky and her face turned fearful of what she saw. There was no moon in the sky...the new moon, meaning Inuyasha was human that night and unable to protect himself against demons. Kagome went into Kaede's hut.**

**"Its the new moon." She said.**

**Everyone was quiet, Kagome didn't think it hit them yet.**

**"Inuyasha, he is human on the new moon, correct?" Miroku had said breaking the silence.**

**Kagome nodded.**

**"I hope he is alright." Sango said.**

**"I'm going to bed now." Kagome said going to her cot that Sango took the liberty of setting up for her in the dark corner of the room.**

**Everyone else seemed to go to sleep too, setting up their cots near Kagome's.**

**"Ye all get a good nights rest, ye have a long day tomorrow from the sounds of it." Kaede said going to her back room.**

**Kagome was the last asleep, she didn't want to fall asleep, knowing what happened in her dreams. But she had no choice, sleep won and finally took over her. **

_She was back in the burning village that she still could not figure out what village it was. This time there were no people, just burning huts, and the figure stepping out of the fire was indeed Naraku once again. Naraku was face to face with Kagome._

_"So you are pregnant are you, with no doubt your mutts pup. We'll see how this turns out." He laughed._

_"Shut up, I'm sick of you being in my dreams Naraku. You will not touch my child! Get out of my head!" Kagome screamed._

_"I will leave don't worry. I'm not going to waste my time here. But I will leave you a little present." With that he grabbed her wrist._

_Kagome tried to pull away but her strength failed her, a purple miazma floated around Naraku's hand and burned into Kagome's wrist. Naraku let go of her wrist and slowly faded within the fire._

_The scene changed, it was light outside in between the forest's trees, she was in front of the Goshinboku. The air was light and calming, she put her hand on the spot where Inuyasha was pinned for 50 years. Somehow she felt connected with Inuyasha everytime she touched that spot. She could here him, the sound of him breathing, she could see him, he was hurt, not physically but someother way, she saw the sadness in his golden eyes._

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled._

_"Kagome..." He said looking up at her._

_"Inuyasha where are you? I need you!" Kagome said not noticing the tears flowing streamingly down her cheeks._

_"Kagome...be strong. You can get through anything, I need you to be strong, strong enough for both of us."_

_"But I can't!...I need you Inuyasha."_

_"You can be strong Kagome, we'll get through this...together. This tree holds something, something important that keeps us together." He smiled._

_Kagome could see the pain in his smile. He was fading away._

_"Inuyasha!" He had already faded and Kagome could not see him. "Inuyasha! Come back! I need you!" Kagome yelled as she fell to her knees and cried._

_She had never cried like that in her life, Inuyasha's vision was stuck in her mind. His words made no sense to her, where was he? She had so many questions without answers, she knew this was real though, she knew Inuyasha was trying to tell her something but what._

**Kagome awoke the next morning, it was earlier than usual, the sun must have just came up. She walked outside and sat on the fence at the edge of the village, she noticed her stomache was protruding more. But she knew it was just an accelerated birth so she knew some things would be faster to show. She watched the sun, thinking of Inuyasha's words. What was he trying to tell her?**

_"You can be strong Kagome, we'll get through this...together. This tree holds something, something important that keeps us together." _

**The tree holds something! That was it, it had to be, maybe if she touched the tree she would see Inuyasha again. With that in her mind she walked off into the forest of Inuyasha. After a short walk through the forest Kagome was at the Goshinboku, she walked up closer to it, she noticed something a sword standing up against the tree. She picked up the sword and looked closely at it.**

**"Tetsusaiga..." Kagome thought with awe. "Why would Inuyasha leave this...unless...unless he doesn't plan on using it! With out the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha's demon blood will come over him!"**

**Kagome took the sword and went back to Kaede's hut, they were probably already awake and probably worried. When she reached the village she noticed Sango just leaving Kaede's most likely looking for Kagome. **

**Sango noticed Kagome walking up to her at the edge of the village, she also noticed the sword Kagome was carrying. Sango didn't say anything until Kagome walked all the way up to her, and even then she just stared at the sword.**

**"Where did you get Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga?" She finally asked looking up at Kagome.**

**"By the Goshinboku."**

**"The tree Inuyasha was pinned to?" Sango asked.**

**Kagome nodded.**

**"How did you know it was there?"**

**"He told me...in my dream."**

**Kagome's wrist caught Sango's eye, her sleeved was burned away there. Sango quickly grabbed Kagome's wrist gently and rolled up the burnt sleeve, revealing a purple hand print.**

**"How did you get this?!"**

**"In my dream, Naraku burnt my wrist with his hand and miazma. I still couldn't get him to talk." **

**"We have to treat this burn right away." Sango said leading the way back to Kaede's.**

**Once in the hut, Kagome noticed Miroku and Shippo eating with Kaede. Kagome set the sword on her cot and went to her bag and got out some burn cream and anti-septic and a bandage wrap. Sango assisted her in putting the anti-septi and burn cream on and then wraping her wrist. After that they joined the rest in eating breakfast. Breakfast was quiet as they all were lost in their own thoughts, with Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and Miroku leaving later in the afternoon, they contimplated where they would search first. **

**After breakfast was over, Sango and Miroku got some things from the village, and gathered herbs and Sango prepared her poison powers and such. Kagome sat in the hut with Kaede, Kagome noticed Kaede was looking at Kagome's clothes (her school uniform), it was batered and torn, burns, slits, you name it.**

**"Ye have no other clothing here?" Kaede asked.**

**Kagome shook her head no.**

**"As I thought, one moment young one." Kaede said disappearing into her back room.**

**She came back out holding a white kimono shirt and red hamakas (kimono pants), the same as Kikyo wore.**

**"This is for you, you would need some new comfortable clothes soon as it would seem anyway." Kaede said holding the clothing to Kagome with a slight smile.**

**"Thank you." Kagome said as she accepted the clothing and went into Kaede's room to change.**

**It was a perfect fit, they didn't look bad on Kagome, made her look more like Kikyo though. That afternoon everyone said their goodbyes, for the first time Kagome would have to watch her friends as they left out on their journey without her. Kagome felt the need of travel, she never really liked staying in one place and she hadn't for four years. She now thought to herself and realized, before all of this, she was average normal, things she thought she yearned for now, but now she knew, she was not normal or average, she was much more than that and this was where she belonged in this era...and beside Inuyasha with **_**their **_**child. She knew she could live a happy and prosperous life there, if only Inuyasha would come back to her. **

**After they all had left Kagome decided it was time to go to her mother and share the news, she went into the hut after Kaede and sat by the fire as Kaede made tea. Kaede handed Kagome a cup of tea as it was done, it was relaxing and delicious. **

**"Kaede, I need to go back home for a little while, I won't be long, I just need to tell my mother everything." Kagome said as they finished their tea.**

**"It would only be right, I will escort ye to the well." Kaede said getting up.**

**Kagome smiled, she was glad she didn't have to walk there by herself, especially with the sun setting. She grabbed her bag and Tetsusaiga which she stapped to her hamakas, then her and Kaede made the short trip to the well. The walk was quiet and when they did talk it was just a word or too. Finally they had made it to the small clearing and in the middle was the bone-eaters-well. "I will be back tomorrow morning, I promise." Kagome said dropping in the well.**

**"May the gods be with ye." Kaede said after her, then made her way back to the village.**

**Kagome was on the other side of the well before she knew it, she looked at the nearly whole jewel that the glow had came from, it anticipated as she climbed out of the well. She walked out of the small hut that the well resided in and walked the the main house where she and her family lived. She walked in the house and walked towards the kitchen where she saw her mother cleaning the dishes.**

**"Mom." Kagome cried as she ran to her mother and hugged her.**

**Her mother was stunned. "Kagome dear, its been months, why haven't you came back in so long?"**

**"Oh mom, so much has been going on, between fighting demons and stuff...mom, I've got to tell you something.." Kagome said as she and her mother sat at the kitchen table. "Mom, I don't know how else to say this, and its hard for me to just say it but..."**

**"Kagome whatever it is, know that we can work it out somehow." Her mother said so caring and sweetly.**

**"Mom...I'm..I'm pregnant. Now before you say anything know that I understand what kind of situation I'm in and that I know that its something that I'll have for the rest of my life. But I can handle it."**

**Her mother was silent, she was shocked, her Kagome who never had alot of dates was now pregnant. She wanted to blow up and yell, but she knew that would just make her like everyother mother, and that it would only make matter's worse. **

**"Kagome...I know you can handle it. I know you'll be a good mother."**

**"Aren't you dissapointed?" Kagome said confused.**

**"Yes, I am dissapointed. But its done with and there is nothing more you or I can do. You are young, but you'll do the right thing." Kagome's mother paused. "Now, tell me, Inuyasha that cute little dog demon, is he the father?"**

**"Yeah, he is. But mom..." Kagome started crying.**

**"What is it Kagome? Did he leave you?!" Her mother demanded.**

**"Not exactly, he doesn't know I'm pregnant, and well he is in danger. I think he is captured, but I'm not sure, thats why my friends are out searching for him."**

**"He is in danger? What kind of danger?"**

**"Life and death, I don't know exactly, but I know he is I can sense it." **

**"Kagome, he will be fine, in the meantime, you don't worry about him, he will be back for you. I'm sure of it. Now how long are you staying?" Her mother said forcing a smile.**

**"Until the morning, I have to go back and help. There is not much I can do but I can help around the village." Kagome said.**

**"So soon. Well I'm glad you at least came back to tell me instead of just one day comming in the house with a baby. When are you due?"**

**"About two months from now, maybe sooner." Kagome said.**

**"How can this be?" Her mother demanded confused.**

**"Half demon baby mom, demon births are accelerated. I'm gonna go to bed mom, I'm so tired its like my energy is getting drained." Kagome said tiredly.**

**Her mother kissed her on the forehead and Kagome walked upstairs and slung her bag and the floor and quickly passed out on her bed. She had no dreams that night just peaceful sleep, Naraku must have been telling the truth, he wasn't going to mess her dreams up anymore.**

**The next morning Kagome walked downstairs into the kitchen, no one was there, she found her bag restocked on the counter and a plate of food for breakfast and a note left by her mother. She grabbed the food and sat at the table and read the note as she ate.**

_**Kagome,**_

_**I'm sorry dear, I had to go to work early, there is food which you probably already found. I know you have to leave today, I took the liberty of repacking your bag. I want you to come back soon okay. I hate when you're away but I know this is something you were meant to do. I believe in you Kagome, be strong and believe in yourself. remember you can do anything you set your mind to. **_

_**I Love You!**_

_**-Mom**_

**Kagome finished eating and stuck the letter in her bag, she had been hearing some of those words alot lately. Kagome walked out of the door and into the hut with the well inside, she went down into the well and was on the otherside once again. She climbed her way out of the well and began walking towards the village. She was greeted by Kaede as she walked into Kaede's hut.**

**Two months went by quickly, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara, had yet to return. Kagome went through the morning sickness and everything and before she knew it she was in labor, 8 hours later came the baby, the baby hanyou she had been waiting for. And the baby's first cry was heard.**

**"A baby girl!" Kaede yelled as she cleaned the baby off and handed her to Kagome.**

**Kagome was overwhelmed with joy, she was crying, crying tears of happiness and sadness, sadness for the fact that Inuyasha was not there for the birth of their child.**

**"Kaiya...Kaiya is her name." Kagome managed to say.**

**"Ah a beautiful name for her. You did excelent Kagome." Kaede said smiling.**

**"Thank you Kaede, I'm glad you were my midwife." Kagome said looking at her daughter.**

**Kaiya was beautiful, her hair was dark silver, Kagome could see some black in it, her eyes as far as Kagome could tell were golden just as Inuyasha's. Kagome was truely happy, she had forgotten everything else when she looked at her daughter. **

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone who has commented on my story so far. I'm trying to put as much detail in it as I can, I hope it sounds good. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Kaiya: means "forgivness"**


	4. Chapter 4: Kaiya

**Chapter 4: Kaiya**

**Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara finally return after hearing the news that quickly spread through the land. "The rencarnated priestess Kagome has given birth to a hanyou!" Was the word going around. They all rushed back to Kaede's village about two weeks after Kagome gave birth to Kaiya. When they arrived in the village they found Kagome walking towards them, Kagome noticed them comming on Kirara so she started walking towards the end of the village.**

**"Hey Kagome!" They all yelled almost at the same time.**

**Everyone rushed towards her asking her all kinds of questions about the baby.**

**"How about we talk after you see her." Kagome smiled.**

**They all agreed and walked with Kagome into Kaede's hut, Kaede was just getting the fire started for the night. Kagome went back into Kaede's room and scooped the little baby into her arms and slowly rocked her back and forth. She walked out into the room where everyone had taken a seat by the fire. Kagome handed the baby to Sango first, Sango smiled so brightly, it was the first time Kagome actually seen Sango with so much happiness in her smile. Sango took the baby into her arms and took a good look at her, she had the same eyes as Inuyasha and the same little dog ears atop her head. **

**"Whats her name?" Sango asked.**

**"Kaiya." Kagome paused. "And I know its so plain but I want you and Miroku to be her godparents."**

**"Godparents?" Miroku and Sango both asked.**

**"Yeah, its just a couple who take care of the child should something happen to his or her real parents." **

**"Really, you want us to be Kaiya's godparents?" Sango asked.**

**"We would be honored Kagome, but why us?" Miroku asked.**

**"Because you are two of my best friends in the world. And should something happen to me I know that I would be leaving Kaiya with people who can take good care of her." Kagome smiled.**

**Sango and Miroku nodded looking at one another. Miroku took a look at Kaiya, responsibility flooded over him, he knew exactly at that point that he would have to straighten up and be an adult and a good romodel for Kaiya. He gently put Kaiya in Shippo's arms, Kagome went and assisted Shippo in holding Kaiya. Miroku gently sled his hand over to the right where Sango was sitting.**

**SMACK! Is all anyone heard at that point...yeah his responsibility streak lasted about 10 seconds.**

**"Is that all you think of you perverted monk! Grow up!" Sango yelled.**

**"Ahh...it was worth the pain." Miroku said with Sango's handprint on his cheek.**

**Kagome shook her head smiling slightly.**

**"Well Shippo, I guess this makes you like Kaiya's big brother." Kagome said.**

**Shippo grined with all of his teeth showing. "Really! I can't wait 'till she grows up, well play ball and run around!" **

**Kagome smiled she was glad Shippo was happy. Kagome took Kaiya back in her arms, she stared into the infants eyes, Kaiya was fully awake. Just then Kaiya giggled looking at Kagome.**

**"She giggled!" Kagome said excitedly.**

**Everyone smiled and laughed. Then Kagome knew she could live here happily with all of her friends and her daughter. Kagome rocked Kaiya to sleep and then laid her on a small cot, that Kaede had got for her, and covered her with a blanket. Then she went and sat with her friends around the fire.**

**"So any news of Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.**

**"Not exactly, but we heard stories while traveling that a terrible demon wearing red with silver hair and blood red eyes, terrorizing the western lands. And that must be Inuyasha, we were on our way deeper west by the mountains when we heard of you giving birth."**

**"You know what this means don't you?" Kagome asked. **

**No one answered.**

**"It means Inuyasha's demon blood has taken over him. Not to mention he is bound to run into Sesshomaru." Kagome said trying to keep a low tone not wanting Kaiya to wake up right away.**

**"We have to find a way to stop him, but in order to do that we have to find him." Miroku said.**

**They sat in silence for a moment, then Kagome got an idea.**

**"Sango do you think Kirara could find him? You know if she smelled his scent?"**

**"Thats a good idea, but where do we get something with his scent on it?"**

**"Tetsusaiga. It should smell of him right?" **

**"Maybe, we could try it but tomorrow. I'm so tired I just want to sleep." Sango said.**

**With that everyone decided it was getting pretty late so they all went to sleep. Kagome was just falling asleep when Kaiya woke crying. She crept tiredly off of her cot to her child and picked her up, she took Kaiya into her cot with her and fed her (the old fashioned way). When Kaiya had drifted to sleep Kagome fell asleep. **

**Four years went by.**

**The Tetsusaiga didn't work at all, Inuyasha's scent was gone off of it. So the group just decided maybe Inuyasha would come back on his own.**

**Kaiya now looked like a seven year old even though she was only four, she could walk and talk. Her golden eyes were still gold, her hair was all silver now, and her dog ears were silver as well. She wore a pretty kimono dress thing that Kagome had bought her, it was red, of course, with black roses for design. Kagome loved watching her daughter play and Kaiya was very fond of Shippo, she would chase him around everywhere, sometimes they would even get in fist fights and Kagome would have to break them up. **

**Kagome was standing by Kaede's hut watching Shippo and Kaiya play. The sun was setting and it was getting dark outside.**

**"Okay guys, lets go in and eat its getting late." Kagome said.**

**Shippo and Kaiya ran into the hut. Kagome stood outside for a moment, she thought she sensed a sacred jewel shard, but it quickly faded, so she paid it no mind. She was brought out of thought by Shippo and Kaiya yelling.**

**"Whats going on here?!" Kagome said running inside.**

**"She bit me!" Shippo said pointing at Kaiya.**

**"Kaiya, did you bite him?" **

**"He started it." Kaiya said looking down at the floor.**

**"Your fangs are getting way to sharp, don't bite. Okay. Now let me get you two fed."**

**Kagome looked around, Sango, Miroku and Kaede were looking at her.**

**"Way to step up Kagome." Miroku laughed.**

**"Ha, you're funny. Very." Kagome said giving two bowls of stew to Kaiya and Shippo.**

**That night was very quiet everyone went to bed early, that was except Kagome and Kaiya. Kagome was combing Kaiya's long silvery hair beofre she had to go to bed.**

**"Mommy, do I have a daddy?" **

**"Thats a dumb question, of course you do."**

**"Then where is he?"**

**Kagome slowly frowned. "I-I don't know right now, but he'll be back someday."**

**"I don't want him to."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because I never seen him." **

**"You want to take a walk with me Kaiya?" Kagome smiled.**

**"Yeah!"**

**"Shh. Come with me."**

**Kagome got Kaiya's sandles and put them on her feet and slowly slipped on her own shoes, then Kagome grabbed Tetsusaiga from under her cot. They quietly crept out of the hut and started walking towards the forest of Inuyasha. The night was beautiful as it was when it was quiet, the silvery moon shown the path leading into the forest. They walked for a while in silence.**

**"Momma, where are we going?" Kaiya asked.**

**"We're here." Kagome said looking at the tall tree.**

**Kaiya looked around, she saw nothing but trees.**

**"What are we supossed to be looking at?"**

**"This tree, its called the Goshinboku, me and your father Inuyasha first met here, 8 years ago now."**

**Kaiya looked at the tree her mother was touching, she walked up and touched the tree too. Kaiya felt a strange feeling come over her like something was there.**

**"Momma, what happened to you and Inuyasha? Why did he leave?"**

**"Well, I'm not sure, but when you get a little older, we'll look for him..together." Kagome looked in her left hand, it held the Tetsusaiga. "Here, this was your father's sword, he would have wanted you to behold it while he is gone." Kagome said handing the sword to Kaiya.**

**Kaiya looked at it for a moment, she took hold of the handle of the sword, she felt a strange sensation of power take hold of her. **

**"What is it called?"**

**"Tetsusaiga." Kagome said fixing the sword on Kaiya's kimono.**

**It was a bit too big but Kagome figured as fast as Kaiya was growing that she would be able to wield it in no time. "I'll show you how to use it one day..when you're ready. I also want you to have something else, well not have but proctect." Kagome said taking off a chain that was around her neck, on it was the Shikon-no-tama Jewel.**

**Kagome hooked the chain around Kaiya's neck and hugged Kaiya, Kaiya was truely the most precious person in Kagome's life. **

**"Come lets go back and get you to bed."**

**"I love you mommy."**

**"I love you too Kai." Kagome said smiling, nothing felt better than to hear her daughter say "I love you". **

**Kagome and Kaiya walked back to Kaede's quickly, and Kagome tucked Kaiya into her cot and then retreated to her own and fell into a deep sleep.**

_It started again, the dreams, Naraku must have just been waiting for this moment. Kagome was in the forest of Inuyasha it looked like, It was dark and very quiet. Kagome heard footsteps, then she saw him, Inuyasha. His eyes were red as they always were in her dreams._

_"Inuyasha! Please stop this now! We have a child together! Why are you trying to kill me?!" Kagome cried out._

_"You betrayed me!" He growled._

_"I didn't betray you Inuyasha! You told me to be strong, so now I'm being as strong as I can for Kaiya's sake! Where are you?!"_

_Inuyasha suddenly changed form, Naraku was now standing infront of her. He laughed something evil._

_"Do you really think Inuyasha cares for you?"_

_"Yes he does! I know he does! What did you do to him?!"_

_"Unuh, I wouldn't get too cocky there Kagome. You see now I have three things you want and they all have to do with you and Inuyasha. I have done nothing to Inuyasha...well not yet. You unleashed the beast inside, don't get me confused with yourself." Naraku laughed fading into the darkness._

_Kagome was again standing in darkness._

**She suddenly woke fearing Naraku had done something to Kaiya. She got up out of her cot and ran over to Kaiya's cot. She screamed something horrible at what she saw, Kaiya was gone! **

**Everyone woke right away running to Kagome, Kagome just pushed through them and ran outside, there was no sign of anything, and she couldn't sense the jewel shards. She fell to her knees crying and screaming.**

**"Why! What did she do to deserve this Naraku?! I will get you I'll kill you my damned self!" Kagome yelled. "Kaiya!"**

**Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede were soon out there with Kagome trying to lift her up.**

**"Naraku did this, Naraku took my baby. I've finally figured it out, I've figured it all out." Kagome said "We're leaving tomorrow, no doubt, we're finding Inuyasha first and then we're all going to get my Kaiya. Is that clear?" Kagome didn't ask she was giving orders.**

**They all understood and agreed not to get angry with her for being like she is. The sun was just comming up and Kagome told them all to get ready. Kagome had figured out what must have happened to Inuyasha 4 years ago...Naraku.**

**4 Years ago**

_**Inuyasha and Kagome had stayed in the forest hut. Inuyasha woke up the next morning to walk to Goshinboku, as he was standing there infront of the mighty tree, he turns around because he hears footsteps. He turns to see Kagome standing there, she was beautiful to him and he loved her. He made a move to walk towards her and she backed up.**_

_**"Stay away from me you stupid dog." She said.**_

_**"Kagome?" **_

_**"Don't you get it Inuyasha, I don't love you what would make you think such? You can drop dead for all I care, as a matter of fact how about I just kill you now, I mean Kikyo couldn't get the job done." She said raising her bow at him.**_

_**She let go of the bowstring and pierced Inuyasha's stomache, he wanted to react but he knew he wouldn't have the heart to kill Kagome, so he just ran away. He lay in a cave in the western mountains, he still had not pulled the arrow out, when he did so he noticed a purple haze over the tip of the arrow. He passed out and the next morning he wasn't the same and he didn't even realize that his demon blood had seized control of him, its like he was in a deep sleep inside of himself.**_

_**But it wasn't Kagome that betrayed him, Naraku had done the same thing that he did to Kikyo and Inuyasha 58 years ago now. But this time it wasn't out of jealousy, no he wished to gain much more.**_

**This was what Kagome had figured out, not the whole set up but she got the picture when Naraku said **_"I have done nothing to Inuyasha...well not yet. You unleashed the beast inside, don't get me confused with yourself."_

**That had to be what he meant by it. Now Naraku had every shard except three, one Kagome always kept separate in a glass bottle in her bag, and two that were in Kouga's legs. Kagome got her bag ready, she changed from her night kimono, to the kimono outfit Kaede had given her. She went outside into the sunlight, it overwhelmed her, and the need to travel, as it has done for four years, took part once again in her life. Kagome waited, impationately, outside for her compainions. When it came time to leave they headed on foot towards the western mountains, where they would start their search first for Inuyasha.**

**They made great distance in the first day of travel, half of the way they were on Kirara's back though. They had made it to the foothills of the western plains, one of the villages Inuyasha or the demon everyone spoke of had not attacked yet. They figured it would be a good place and maybe Inuyasha just might attack.**

**They stayed at the inn there, everyone in the same room, figureing if some one did attack they would all be out together. They ate the food there, it was delicious, especially since it was free since they mentioned they would be watching the village at night. **

**"What do you think Kagome? What should we do now?" Sango asked.**

**Kagome had been extemely quiet during the whole trip, lost in her thoughts. Kagome figured she shouldn't take it out on her friends, they were always there for her no matter what. **

**"I'm gonna go take a look outside." Kagome said grabbing her bow and quiver.**

**Sango, Miroku, and Shippo figured they would just stay inside and give Kagome a few moments to herself. She was really starting to sound like Inuyasha.**

**Kagome walked out of the sliding door that led to their room and out into the night. She walked around the village, she didn't sense any jewel shards, but she felt like someone was watching her.**

**Lurking in the shadows of the trees, the demon with silver hair and red eyes waited for the right time to kill his prey, but first he had to study her, the way she walked and how fast she could pull out her bow and get her arrow ready. He picked up a stick and threw it into some bushes by Kagome. She quickly pulled out her bow and set an arrow on the bowstring ready. He was surprized at how fast she was, but none the less he jumped down from the tree and looked at her. Kagome turned slowly and caught a glimpse of red running into the forest, she ran after him, then she lost sight of him in a small clearing. As she turned she saw him, standing right infront of her. Was it a dream? No this was real, the demon who she loved was standing within feet from her with eyes glowing red.**

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank whitetiger-isabella for the great review, this update is for you.**

**That answers all the questions about what happened to Inuyasha.**


End file.
